A fuel tank cover module of this type is known for example from EP 0 736 406 A1. In this fuel tank cover module, for locking the fuel tank cover the control unit in the form of a servomotor is formed separately from the fuel tank cover module and fastened at the locking side of the fuel tank cover module to the vehicle body. By means of the servomotor a locking rod, which extends from the servomotor in the direction of the locking portion, may be moved to and fro, thereby effecting locking and unlocking of the fuel tank cover. The drawback of this known arrangement is the relatively large outlay for the final assembly as the servomotor with the locking rod and the actual fuel tank cover module have to be assembled separately in separate operations. Furthermore, because of the separate design of servomotor and fuel tank cover module this known arrangement has a relatively large spatial requirement.